


i wanna love you inside out

by uptownskunk



Series: Kinktober 2018 [27]
Category: Marvel, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Double Drabble, Gender-Neutral Venom, Kinktober 2018, Other, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tentacles, Venom Uses Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: Venom fucks Eddie up against a wall.





	i wanna love you inside out

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 27 prompt: against a wall
> 
> Fic title from the Camila Cabello song "Inside Out"

Venom holds Eddie up like he weighs nothing, hoisted up by the thighs by large clawed hands that dig into his skin and hold such an easy strength to them that it makes Eddie's breath catch in his throat at how little effort it takes for the symbiote to manhandle him this way and that.

  
His back is to the wall, still stinging from being slammed there with force that sent a jolt straight to his cock, Venom's form large and tall and built like a goddamn wet dream pressed against him.

  
The symbiote is on him and inside him in every possible way -- their form growing from Eddie's body, still attached by an inky black tendril to his skin, their thick tongue slick and deep in his throat, their tentacles - long and thin - fucking into his ass while even more jerk off his cock, squeeze his balls and caress the rest of him.

  
Venom's voice in his mind, asking him: **_Don't you love this? Love us?_**

  
And Eddie can't deny it, can't lie, can't do anything but swallow around the tongue in his throat and thrust into the grip around his cock and think back: _Yes, yes, goddamnit **yes**._


End file.
